


Once upon a timelord

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965





	Once upon a timelord

As I walked through the blustery forest, my dagger nestled in my belt, safety attached but easy to remove and ready to defend myself with, not like I would last very long with it I wouldn’t know how to defend myself with a dagger, I was brought up in a village where the nearest thing to a weapon was a conker, my trusty dagger had yet to fail me, or even introduce itself to the open air.  
I wasn’t looking for anything in particular, just a chance to get out in the open air and away from all the hustle and bustle. It felt different practically being surrounded by miles and miles of trees and wild life, I feel more at home here than I ever did in my own home, strange that I should say that, I do miss my home a lot, and my family but moping and moaning won’t do me any good, for a moment I felt the warmth of the sunshine warming up my cold body, I’ve always had a bit of a cold body, whenever people touch my hands they instantly mistake me for a snowman, I say I’m a shark, a cold blooded shark, I quickly regained my senses and moved on through the woods, humming a little tune to myself.  
Time seemed to pass me by quick, I could see that sun was starting to set and a chill was beginning to stir in the air, it was time for me to get back, the nurse will begin to worry if I stay out after dark, she wasn’t the only one. As I was nearing my destination I heard some rustling in the bushes and I instantly felt panic rise up in me, I can’t fight a fox or a bear, a rabbit would probably make better use of the dagger than I would,  before I could even break into a run, I instantly felt something tight around my ankle and before I could even look at my foot I fell to the ground with an almighty thud.  
The pain in my ankle was immense, most of the soft leaves broke my fall but the same could not be said for my ankle, I looked back at my ankle and could see a bit of blood starting to stain my trouser leg, I seem to be caught in what looks like a rabbit snare, perfect, just perfect, I tried to sit up but my ankle was making it very difficult to make any sort of useful movement,  
`Once I get out of this death trap, I’m getting these things banned` I said that a bit loud, but who would be around to hear it, the pain was really starting to get to me, I could feel a tear beginning to form in my eye, no, no come on hold it together…ah hell with it,  
`Help!!!, please someone help me` I screamed at the top of my lungs `please, please..` I was then fully unaware of the figures standing a few feet in front of me, they both seemed a little bit confused, the girl was coloured, she was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, she looked rather young, at this precise moment details were unimportant, the man was just, a wreck, his hair was all over the shop and his blue pinstripe suit looked a bit, well tight,  
`That looks, comfy` the man said while scratching the back of his head, the girl rolled her eyes at him,  
`really, you’re doing this, know, after the way you parked, you said we were going to Glastonbury` the man seemed to ignore her statement and made his way toward my ankle, I shifted my weight a little, trying to move forward but I felt an arm rest on my lower leg, I froze,  
`don’t move, just relax a moment, ok ?` there was something about his voice that sounded trusting, I sighed deeply , I positioned my arms out in front me so I could at least be of the ground, the girl then came over and sat down beside me, she took hold of my hand, I looked at her eyes, they looked kind,  
`hi, I’m Martha, he`s the Doctor`  
`Hello`  
`what`s your name? `  
`Violet`  
`Violet, great name, quickly Violet, just one question, what year is it? ` the Doctor said behind me, I looked at Martha a little confused, after a moment,  
`1296, I think` Martha then looked even more confused, and in unison,  
`you think`.


End file.
